


Merry Christmas eternal_moonie

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Wallpaper, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Merry Christmas eternal_moonie

Christmas begins early this year!  He is always quick to comment with a kind word. This wallpaper is for  
[](http://eternal-moonie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **eternal_moonie**](http://eternal-moonie.livejournal.com/) 'm pretty sure you will like the subject of this one. Merry Christmas Jan.

  
[ ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/495/687183)


End file.
